Bowser Jr., The Toy Destroyer
Dash didn't sleep well that night, at all. When morning came, Dash woke up trying to remember what happened. Then after a few seconds, he remembered something that made him mad enough for steam to shoot out of his ears, he was in the toy box, put in there by Lilo...who slept with Stitch last night! Groaning, Dash opened the toy box lid. He saw that his owner was nowhere in sight and sighed, "Finally." He breathed in and out a bit as he places a hand to his face. Wait? There was something missing! "Okay, which one of you Yahoos took my eye-mask?" asked Dash, looking around the toy box in annoyance. His the area around his face was bear, which meant that someone took his eye-mask, while he was sleeping. Just then, a toy black-feathered duck named Daffy came up with Dash's mask on his face. He laughed as he said, "Hi! I'm Dash! To the rescue! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Oh, ha, ha! Ha, ha!" said Dash sarcastically. Then he grabbed his mask, yelling, "Give me that!" Mumbling angrily, he climbed out of the toy box to face another day of being replaced as Lilo's favorite toy. How humiliating he had to take a back seat to that...to that...plush Trog toy! Speaking of which, he looked around to see where the new toy went. He heared him and turned. Stitch was speaking with Spyro and Dojo saying, "Hey, there, Spyro and Dojo. It seems that I have been accepted into your culture, here. Your ruler, Lilo, has inscribed her name upon me." Stitch then lifted his foot and showed something to Dojo and Spyro on one of his feet. They looked amazed as they saw the name "Lilo" written all over it. "Wow!" said Dojo and Spyro amazed. "And it's in permanent ink too!" said Spyro in amazement. Lilo sometimes puts her first name on her toys, mostly her favourites. "Well, as much as I want to hang out, I must get back to fixing my ship." As Stitch said this, he headed back to his 'ship'. Dash yelped in concern. He looked down at one of his boots. Lilo's name was written on it. The girl had written it first ever since she got Dash. Of course, that was when Lilo could only draw like a little toddler. Now it seemed to be almost gone. Dash groaned. He wondered if this was a bad sign. "Aw, Dash. Don't let this get you down." Dash yelped as he put his boot down. Looking up, he blushed as he saw Hailer nearby, smiling at him. With her were Violet, Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Jet, Wave, Storm, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozeone and Syndrome. "What? Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean...who?" said Dash, chuckling sheepishly as he blushed. Hailey smiled. She could tell that Dash feeled threaten by Lilo playing with Stitch now. She didn't want him to feel like he was being left out. "While, I know that Lilo is happy that she now has a Stitch toy. But remember, you'll always have a special place with her." explained Hailey trying to cheer Dash up. "Yeah, like the attic!" Jack Spicer joked cruelly as he walks by with Yuck and Carl, as all three of them laughed sadistically. The three had become friends over the last few days. Dash groaned angrily. That was that last straw! "Okay, enough is enough!" Dash, along with Jet, Storm, Frozeone, Syndrome, WT96 and NL then began to walk to confront Stitch. It was high time he knew what was up around here. "Oh, boy. This won't end well." Elastigirl sighed, placing her hand on her head. Stitch himself was still working on his 'ship' that was being held up by wooden ABC blocks. Some of the toys were nearby eagerly helping their hero. The Blue Trog was on a skateboard working like a mechanic while Froggy, Chaos Zero and Metal Sonic were nearby. Stitch held out a claw saying, Metal Sonic said to Froggy and Zero who were near some tape nearby. They both nodded as they got some tape Of course, Stitch's work was interrupted when Dash and his pales arrived. He pulled Stitch out from under the ship. The Blue Trog looked at Dash puzzled. What does he want? "Hey, Fuzz ball! You stay away from Lilo! She's mine! And no one, I repeat, no one ''is taking her away from me!" snarled Dash furiously. "I would if I knew what you were on about." said Stitch with a frown. This toy had been acting very odd towards him lately. Turning to Metal Sonic, he said, "I still need that bonding strip!" Stitch tried to get back to work but an annoyed Dash pulled him out again, exclaiming, "And another thing: stop with this Space Trog thing! It was funny the first few times but now it is starting to get on my nerves!" Stitch sighed in frustration as he stood to face Dash, asking, "Let me guess. You want to complain with Trog Command?" "Oh. I get it. You want to play it the hard way, huh?" NL smirked, cracking his fists "Don't even think about, Super boy!." said Stitch narrowing his eyes angrily down to slits. He wasn't going to continue taking this word abuse from the superheros who weren't acting like superheros. "Oh, yeah! Tough guy?" snapped Dash as he shoved Stitch backwards, while making his 'oxygen-inducing' collar click off. As Stitch saw this, he then began to go into a fit and clutching his claws around his own neck, as if there was no oxygen ans that he was gonna suffocate. Metal Sonic, Zero and Froggy looked nervous as the Blue Trog really looked like he was gonna suffocate. Dash and his pals, on the other hand, rolled their eyes as Stitch grabbed the collar and was trying to place it around his neck. This new toy was being such a baby. But as Stitch came to the point when had to try to breath, he did so without any difficulty. Stitch looked confused. He was able to breath the air on a supposed different world without the use of his 'oxygen-inducing' collar. "I don't get it. The air isn't toxic." said Stitch in disbelief. Standing up, he pointed an accusing claw at Dash angrily as he continued, "How dare you take of a Space Trog's oxygen-inducing collar on a unchartered planet! You realized what would could have happened? My eyeballs could have been sucked from my sockets!" He then put his collar back around his neck. Dash couldn't believe it. He finally concluded that there was only one reason for Stitch's behavior. It was a condition he heard that some toys had gone through, but never thought he would see it in person: toys would actually believe they were the real thing. It would usually take a few days for them to see the light. It looked like Stitch was suffering a severe case of it. Dash grinned as he said, "Hold on. You mean to tell me you are ''the Space Trog 'Stitch'?" He laughed allong with his pals as he continued, "Dude, all this time I thought it was all an act! Man, I'm glad I was wrong. Hey guys! I was wrong! He is really the Space Trog 'Stitch'!" The others laughed loud and hard at this. Stitch frowned at Dash as he said, "Are you making fun of me?" "Oh no. we wouldn't think of..." Syndrome gasped in horror as he points behind Stitch saying, "Stitch, look, it's Hamsterviel!" "Where?" yelled Stitch as he turned around, looking for 'Hamsterviel'. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" 'laughed Dash, Syndrome and the others as the first two kneels over. Boy, they were amused that the toy had fallen for that trick so easily. This Trog toy was such a fool. Stitch frowned at Dash's trick. He was about to berate Dash...when more laughter was heard. However, it was not coming from the room. Dash and the others stopped laughing as their blood froze in fear. Dash hoped that the laughter they just heard wasn't what he thought they heard. Unfortunately, when a barking and the snapping of jaws was heard, his fears, along of that of the toys, were confirmed as they looked at the bedroom window. "All right! Yes!" laughed a child's voice from outside the window. "Oh no..." gasped Dash in horror. Dojo yelped in fear before hiding under the bed. Peeking out, he said trembling, "It's Bowser Junior...!" Stitch had no idea what was going on, but presumed it must be bad as Dash and the toys went to the window as if being forced. "Oh, I thought he and his brothers and sisters were at Summer Camp." said Spyro, gulping in fear. "Oh, man. They must of got wise and kicked all of them out, earlier this year." groaned Yang, trembling. "Not Bowser Junior. Anyone but him!" said Spyro, as the toys continued going to the window. "Yeah, I mean his older brothers and sister are bad enough, but he is just plain...''evil...!" ''Yin grimanced. "Watch out!" continued the child's voice. The toys had arrived at the bedroom window. The window itself looked out into a castle-like home next door belong to a family of Ten. Although, the Pelekai's lived next to them, they barely visited them for two reasons. 1, the neighbor barely visited ''them and 2, one of the kids was a nightmare all toys tried to avoid at all cost. Behind the castle was a backyard. The toys called it "The Yard of Lost Toys" for any toy who gone in there, no matter where they came from, never came out in one piece. Jumping around the backyard was the nightmare himself. It is a young male Koopaling. He had black beady eyes, a small turf red hair tied up into a ponytail, a blue bandana around his neck, and black wristbands. He was also a young look-a-like of Bowser Koopa, the King Koopa. He was Bowser Koopa Junior, or as the toys called him 'The Spawn of all Evil'. The Koopaling laughed as he threw a rock at something, most likely a toy, in the center of the yard. Near Bowser Junior was a giant black chain-ball wih a vicious set of teeth and huge eyes. It is The Chain Chomp, Bowser Junior and his sibling's pet that was vicious and evil like they were. "Oh, man, who's he destroying this time?" groaned Jack Spicer in concern. "I can't- I can't tell..." said Dash, trailing off a bit. Whoever it is, was too distance to see. He then got a quick idea. "Hey, anyone seen GIR?" "Right here, Dash." Another toy said as he came up. He was a little silver and blue Irken-brand toy robot. His name was GIR, a toy that holes in the back of his head, so he could be used as binoculars. Dash nodded as he picked GIR up and looked through him to take a good look at the scene. Spyro groans as he said, "Ooooh. I can't ''bare ''to see one of these, again." Dash could see what was in the backyard. It is a toy boy with a big nose, red cap, and white and blue shirt who was being forced to stand there since all toys had to do that whenever their owners and/or people were around. To make matters worse, he was taped to a M-80 that was on his back. "Oh, man. He's killing a Billy doll. That psychopath." groaned Dash in concern. That toy doesn't have much time left. Bowser Junior, playing one of his twisted games like the toys knew he would do, said evilly, "Stay where you are, citizen! One move and that dynamite will go off! We will try to help you as soon as we can. Can you hear me, citizen? Can you hear me?" "Hey. What's this?" asked Stitch as he came through the crowd. He decided to come onto the scene to see what was going that got the toys so frighten. Dash rolled his eyes as he snapped, "Don't bother. This doesn't concern you Space Trogs! Just us toys!" "Well, I better take a look see, just in case. Allow me." Stitch said as he took GIR from an annoyed Dash's hands. He looked through GIR and his jaw drops open in horror as he saw Billy. "What's going on? How come that kid is strapped to an explosive device?" Dash sighs as he redirects Stitch's view saying, "That's why! Bowser Koopa Junior." Through GIR, Stitch blinked his eyes as he saw the Chain Chomp barking. He said, "Well, I can see why you are scared of him. He sure is a huge, montrous creature!" Realizing what he was looking at, Dash exclaimed, "No, that's his pet Chain Chomp, you idiot!" He redirected Stitch's view again, this time down a bit, as he said, "That...is Bowser Koopa Junior." Now, Stitch saw the Koopaling himself laughing sinisterly. Stitch looked concerned. Whoever that Koopaling was, must have the toys freaked out. "You mean that happy Koopaling is the reason you're all freaked out?" asked Stitch. "Ha! If you called that little monster a happy Koopaling!" said Jack Spicer angrily. He was still shaken up by how many times he saw what Bowser Junior did to his toys. "He tortures toys by blowing them up with dynamites, cutting them with knives, or wors! And heck, he just does it for his own entertainment!" explained Spyro. He was trembling as he remembers how many toys he and his friends saw got destroyed at the claws of Bowser Junior. In fact, ever since the moving announcement came, the toys were more eager than ever to get to another house and never see Bowser Junior or his evil again. Wormtail96 added, "Not only is he a notiorious toy wrecker, but his father, Bowser Koopa SENIOR, happens to be the arch-enemy of Nani and Lilo's adoptive parents, Mario and Peach, so he actually quite literally encourages his son to wreck Lilo's toys whenever he gets the chance." Stitch narrowed his eyes down to slits. This Koopaling was obviously an agent of Hamsterviel and must be stopped. "Well, then, we have no time to lose!" exclaimed Stitch. To the toys' horror, Stitch got onto the window ledge. They gasped as they realized he was intending to go down there and face Bowser Junior. "Are you crazy? Get back in here!" yelled Hailey as she grabbed Stitch by the arm, stopping him from moving. "You will get killed if you even think of fighting Bowser Junior!" "Well, someone has to go down there and teach that little punk a lesson! And it might as well be me" snapped Stitch. He couldn't believe that the toys weren't willing to let him help them. Sure, they were seriously affraid of Bowser Junior, and that he may be as evil as they claim, but they couldn't continue watching other toys suffering. Dash smirks as he said, "Sure, Stitch. Go ahead. Try to obliterate him with your scary blasters." Chuckling, Dash pressed the driggers of one of Stitch's blasters, which were all in his pockets. Stitch, alarmed, pulled his blaster out of his pocket, and put it behind his back. "Hey, watch it! They're extremely dangerous!" snapped Stitch in annoyance. "Uh, guys..." said GIR in fear as he pointed at the scene. The toys turned just in time to see Bowser Junior lighting the M-80 right now! "He's lighting the bomb!" "Oh, no! '''BILLY!" yelled Bowser Junior in mock panic. He then smirked, saying, "Not..." "Duck!" The toys, especially Stitch who was forced down by Mr. Incredible, jumped from the window just in time as an explosion was heard. Dirt clouds came from the backyards as toy sharpnel rain down the side of Lilo's house. Bowser Junior, from where he was at, laughed madly as he cackled, "All right, Billy-is-dead! Whoo, hoo!" The toys, recovering from the incident, were brave enough to take a peek. Sure enough, there was nothing left of Billy the toy but a black scorch mark on the ground. The one who blew him up, Bowser Junior, jumped up and down evilly while Chain Chomp continued barking. Stitch sighed. An innocent bystander got killed while he couldn't do anything. He said, "I could have stopped him." "Stitch, trust me. I would love to see you try, really." Dash said. Then he chuckled, as he motioned to Bowser Junior's yard, adding, "Then again, I would enjoy seeing you as a crater." Stitch glares at Dash angrily while Bowser Junior, himself danced around the crater madly. Hailey said it best as she said, "Well, the sooner we move, the better..." Category:Fan Fiction